callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile)
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Mobile is a spin-off game of the Call of Duty series and is a prequel to the main game. The game was developed by GLU Mobile and published by Activision for mobile phones and was released in 2007. The game follows Sgt. Fairborn and his mission to seek information about Khaled Al-Asad and the conspiracy that will lead to the rise of the Ultranationalists in Russia. The title was discontinued on September 4th, 2013. Gameplay Firing and Targeting Due to its limits as a mobile game, the game is played in the third-person point of view. To fight, players must stand still while targets are automatically acquired when within firing range. Targeting icons appear on their chests and the player will be able to fire until they run out of bullets and reload. Health Meter Instead of a screen getting red, a green ring surrounds the player's sprite, this starts turning black once they start taking too many hits. If all squares turn black, the soldier will die and the mission will be restarted. Health is automatically regenerated at all times, so sandbags and other structures are given to give the player a place to rest before engaging in battle again. Melee Attack When in close range to enemies, players are still able to press a button to perform a close-range melee attack, this includes the soldier tripping the enemy and shooting at them as they fall down. The game states this as a powerful attack, but is best used against single enemies that are unaware of the player, although in some cases, enemies get courageous enough to run up to the player and force them to use melee. Scoring Players earn a high score and a best time for each mission of the game, the score breaks down as follows: each enemy killed is worth 100 points, each friendly that survives is 100 points, each object destroyed is 100 points. These values are then added up, but failing to finish the mission in ten minutes will cause a game over. Cover Covering barricades are populated throughout the game world. Many of the objects can be used as cover, including barricades and wrecked cars. By simply running into an object in the world the player's soldier automatically crouch, and will be protected from enemy fire. Pressing the fire button will cause the soldier to fire from cover and holding the run key towards the direction of the barricade will cause the soldier to vault over it. Plot Act I Mission 1: City Limits 12:00 Hours Sergeant Fairborn is sent on a mission to extract Captain Garcia's squad whose chopper was shot down in an undisclosed battlefield. On his way he met fellow soldier named Private Stevens who accompanies him on the search. As they proceed further, they find another survivor named Tasker, Steven then remarks how "Intel" was wrong in providing them information about the militants in the area. The group reaches the main roadway, the primary territory of the militants which is also the only way to head north towards Captain Garcia. Mission 2: Roadway 15:00 Hours Sergeant Fairborn battles his way in search of Capt. Garcia's squad, on the way, an excited Tasker rushes ahead, only to be blown up by a burning car. They remaining two then proceed towards the end of the road, taking out duos of enemies with their grenades and guns. At the end of the road, they meet heavy resistance but then Captain Garcia's squad ambushes the hostiles from behind, saving the two. The Captain remarks how few their extractors are and how close his squad was from being completely wiped out. Fairborn then explains the mystery of the militants' anticipation of their planned extraction while Stevens urges everyone to trudge on. Mission 3: Civilian Town 18:00 Hours Captain Garcia suspects that the radio towers might have something to do with the militant's advantage and orders Sgt. Fairborn to destroy them. He sends two of his squad to accompany Fairborn and Stevens to take out the five towers by way of using C4 on their stands. After destroying all five radio towers, they regroup and Private Stevens hands over documents that he found about civilian cover and foreign notes that weren't in Arabic leaving them to wonder what is going on. Act II Mission 4: Village 18:00 Hours Sergeant Barrows of the S.A.S. is dispatched to eliminate Ultranationalist forces on the east side of town and then regroup with Terasov on the north. After the player fights off the straggling enemies one by one he joins Terasov in fighting off hostiles converging from the north, west and east. A tank starts rolling in from the north, and a retaliating Terasov is wounded trying to take it out. Barrows then picks up the bazooka from his fallen comrade and destroys the tank. Sergeant Waters from outside of town then calls for a regroup. Mission 5: Ultranationalist Town 4:00 Hours Barrows stealthily infiltrates a town that is crawling with enemies with each building even having an alarm system. Waters warns Barrows to kill anyone he sees that is fleeing to an alarm panel or else, tons of enemy ground forces will overwhelm him. Barrows takes down enemies silently with close-range melee attacks. After reaching the end, Sergeant Waters informs Barrows of enemies that have spotted members of their squad. Barrows, with his location unknown to the enemy, moves in for an ambush to save Captain Doyle. Mission 6: Facility 5:00 Hours Sergeant Barrows comes to the rescue of Capt. Doyle who is held captive inside an Ultranationalist facility. Barrows reaches Doyle and it seems that Doyle has taken shrapnel to the left leg and will have to be slow but will still be able to fire a gun. As they move to leave, Terasov joins them to help. They fight their way back out, but the worst was yet to come. Mission 7: Ultranationalist Town 5:30 Hours The squad fights their way through to the south of the war-torn town with an objective to keep Captain Doyle alive. Tersov has left surprises for the Russians in the form of mines, although this helps them at times, this also blocks their way when these leave massive fireballs that force them to take other ways around. Once they reach safety, Captain Doyle mentions overhearing his captors talk to a contact in the Middle East, a disturbing new ally named Khaled Al-Asad. Act III Mission 8: Hostile Town 5:30 Hours Sergeant Fairborn and his squad are tasked to escort a tank through the battlefield. They are advised not to stray too far ahead or they will be killed by the enemies that are out of the tank's range. On their way, they meet Russian forces that flee at the sight of the tank. Garcia orders to run after them while someone tells their base about this recent turn of events. As they run through the town, they engage in more firefights against both Militants and Russians working together and advance further into enemy territory. Mission 9: Al-Asad Territory 6:00 Hours Sergeant Fairborn, along with Captain Garcia and Private Stevens proceed on a search to find Khaled Al-Asad. They battle their way while destroying tanks in the area. As they reach the compound, they get ambushed by more militants forces and find out that the target is not in the area. They evacuate and head south for exfil, but they find their helicopter destroyed. They take their last stand against the militants. The game ends with their defeat and the story continues in the main game. Characters Playable Characters *Sergeant Fairborn, Marine Corps *Sergeant Barrows, S.A.S. Non-playable Antagonists *Khaled Al-Asad Non-playable Allied Characters *Private Stevens, Marine Corps *Private Tasker, Marine Corps *Sergeant Tersov, S.A.S. *Sergeant Waters, S.A.S. *Captain Garcia, Marine Corps *Captain Doyle, S.A.S. Weapons *Primary Weapon *Grenade *C4 *Bazooka Gallery Roadway_Regroup_CoD4M.png|Sergeant Fairborn regrouping with Captain Garcia. Village_Fight_CoD4M.png|Sergeant Barrows fighting off a tank and militants. Tank_Escort_CoD4M.png|Sergeant Fairborn escorting the tank. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile)